


Day 1 - First Date

by pyske



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, this is really fluffy and cute and bokuroo is a blessing to us mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyske/pseuds/pyske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto realised that Kuroo and he, although they had been best friends for years and lovers for a few months, had never gone on an offical date. To remedy the situation, he decides to plan a 'super date'; do as many activities as you can in a single day. It turns out even better than he had first expected.</p><p>This is really fluffy, short and cute! They basically love each other very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this at midnight, so sorry for the typos. I'm really happy to participate to Bokuroo Week, since it's my all time OTP and I just adore this pairing. I hope you'll like it! I'll post a prompt for every day of the week :)  
> This ship is so healthy and cute, I couldn't resist writing something as adorable as them. They are still dorks, though.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou had been dating for a month and a half now, although they had both been in love with the other for three years before that. Three painful years of thinking your undying love for your best friend was unrequited, when it truly wasn’t. When they finally got together, it was as though they had been dating their whole life. It was natural and amusing, being able to be with the person you loved the most. Of course, as friends, they had gone on many dates. From visiting a llama farm to stargazing on a hot summer night, they, in all likelihood, had done it all. However, Bokuto had decided that those activities didn’t technically count as ‘dates’ and he had been secretly planning their first rendezvous as boyfriends for two long weeks, much to Kuroo's dismay.

He had thought about something he had called a super date. It was sort of an extreme race of activities, starting early and the morning and ending late at night. Kuroo was starting to get curious and impatient, but his boyfriend wouldn’t even give him hints. It was going to be a beautiful surprise, he had said. Even neck kisses, Bokuto’s favorites, didn’t make him talk.

“Kou, it’s been two weeks now. Can we just go on your damned super date already?” Kuroo tried once again, running his hand through his lover’s hair as he breathed softly on his neck. He could feel Bokuto slowly giving in, so he lightly brushed his mouth against his skin to give the final blow. At last, the shorter boy sighed in defeat.

“Fine, if you want it _so_ much…” Bokuto started, turning his head in a fast motion so he could steal a kiss. He chuckled, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep his plan secret when Kuroo was pleading him like this. He would try not to give away too much information. “Tomorrow morning, I’m waking you up at 5am. You better be ready.”

His boyfriend gasped, surprised. Bokuto was a night owl and woke up extremely late. He certainly was serious about this first date thing. “I love you very much, you know that?” Kuroo whispered in Bokuto’s ear, making him shiver.

“Of course I do. I love you too, even if you totally ruined my amazing surprise.”

☀ ☀ ☀

Just as he had said, Bokuto woke Kuroo up in the wee hours of the morning. He tried to do so by kissing his forehead tenderly and, when it didn’t seem to work, he simply jumped on the bed and screamed that he needed to get his sleepy ass up if he wanted to enjoy the super date. The sun had only just begun to rise, coloring the sky with a beautiful pink color.

Strangely, Bokuto had cooked pancakes and succeeded in not setting the whole apartment on fire. They were a bit burned, but it was a minor detail. Kuroo tried to stop himself from making a salacious comment on his boyfriend wearing an apron, but failed. The two boys chatted while they ate, but the discussion wasn’t very animated, since they were both extremely tired. However, as Bokuto dragged Kuroo out of the house, announcing that they were going to the aquarium, they were fully awake.

“I remember, when we were younger, you told me that you really wanted to see a medusa…Well, here we go!” Bokuto announced proudly, linking their fingers together.

“Wait, how do you even remember this? I said it three years ago!” Kuroo exclaimed, although he fully remembered that, that night, Bokuto had also talked about his love of stingrays. He had declared that they were softer than they seemed, which also applied to his own spiky hair.

The white-haired boy laughed. “When it’s about you, Tetsu, I always listen!”

“Oh, stop being so sappy. You forgot what my birth date was last week,” Kuroo retorted, swinging their hands back and forth as they crossed the road.

After another ten minutes of walking, then fifteen minutes of taxi, they arrived to the aquarium. It opened pretty early during the weekends, so Bokuto had chosen it as their first stop. He was extremely excited to stroke the stingrays, which normally swam inside a huge basin. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile; his good mood was contagious. Through the years, they had both matured, but Bokuto had never lost his childlike enthusiasm. They still goofed around and joked almost every day, but they had gone a long way since high school. They had graduated only a year ago, but it was long enough to realise a lot of things.

They only stayed about an hour inside the aquariums, since Bokuto had so many things planned for the day. They took silly pictures with the sharks, caressed stingrays and even got to see a rare specimen of starfish. Kuroo was in awe of the medusas, their long strings scaring him and fascinating him at the same time. They looked almost celestial, floating around in the dark water of the sink.

Bokuto had to restrain himself from pushing the tiny kids aside to stroke the stingrays again. He complained about how children thought adults didn’t know how to have fun, and Kuroo had to kiss him to finally shut him up. In the end, he even lifted a short ginger girl who wasn’t able to touch the fish. She thanked him and hugged him before walking away, grinning widely. After all, Bokuto didn’t want the little ones to miss such an incredible experience, was what he said. Kuroo smiled as widely as the little girl.

The second date consisted of something the two of them had only done a few times with their parents: bowling. Kuroo proudly claimed that he would obtain more strikes than his boyfriend and the whole thing quickly turned into a heated challenge. They kept throwing balls around, forgetting which turn it was and the majority of them not even brushing the bowling skittles.

“Look at that, it was a strike!” Bokuto threw his hands in the air and almost screamed when he finally succeeded in touching the pins. His boyfriend was bent in two, holding his stomach with his arms as he laughed loudly.

“Kou, that wasn’t even our alley. You’re not very good at handling balls, aren’t you?” Kuroo snorted, wiping the tears out of his eyes. The innuendo was totally intended. Bokuto punching him in the ribs afterwards was completely worth the joke.

Ultimately, they admitted that their bowling skills were quite low. It definitely wasn’t their cup of tea, but at least they got to have fun. They hadn’t laughed like this in a long time, and the weird looks strangers gave them terribly reminded them of training camp, where they were known as the local troublemakers.

Kuroo’s stomach was starting to growl and Bokuto announced that he had something planned out for dinner. Indeed, he wanted to go to a cute and cosy ice-cream shop. As six feet tall boys, these kinds of restaurants were still their favorites…especially when they could take as many refills as they wanted.

It was incredibly charming, eating sundaes on a hot day with your adorable boyfriend. Bokuto had taken a huge cookies and cream ice-cream cone, which they shared. When they tried to take a bite at the same time, their noses bumped and they couldn’t help but chuckle. The conversation was light and, at that moment, it really felt like a date. As the hopeless romantic they secretly were, the dinner started to get cheesier as the time went by.

Just as he thought his face couldn’t get redder, Kuroo sensed amber eyes staring at him. When he looked up, Bokuto was looking fixedly at his mouth. The tension was palpable.

“You have ice-cream on your lip. Here, let me help you,” he said before bending forward and gently putting his cold lips on Kuroo’s. The taller boy didn’t close his eyes; he wanted to observe his boyfriend’s wonderfully flushed cheeks from up close. That was without doubt the sappiest thing he had ever done in his life, but he had no regrets.

Just as Kuroo was starting to get into the kiss, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to let Bokuto’s tongue explore it, he suddenly heard the waitress cough. They quickly left the shop, but they had already finished what they were eating. They laughed and intertwined their fingers again, excited for the next stop.

In short, Kuroo and Bokuto went to watch a kid’s movie in theaters, took a walk in the park, painted ceramic cups with acrylic, built their own vanilla smelling candle and ate a delicious lobster at a fancy restaurant before the day was over. It had been exhausting, but fun nonetheless. When they finally got back home, at 11pm, the boys collapsed on their beds, sighing.

Kuroo didn’t know how to thank his lover; after all, he had done all of this for him. He had never done so many interesting things in one day and the thought of ending it with a long and passionate kiss wasn’t a bad idea. As he turned around to face Bokuto, he noticed that he was already on his side, looking at his face.

“So…did you enjoy it?” The white-haired boy asked, reaching out to caress Kuroo’s fingers distractingly.

“Of course I did, it was amazing. _You_ are amazing, in fact. I love you,” he answered, twisting his body so he could get closer. Their noses were almost touching now, and he could feel Bokuto’s warm breath on his face.

“Don’t I deserve a kiss, then?” He teasingly asked, approaching even more. Kuroo took a deep breath before closing his eyes and turning his face to the side, trying not to hit his boyfriend’s nose.

He couldn’t help but smile and his teeth bumped on Bokuto’s mouth. He was so happy and felt so loved, he had no words to express it. He simply slipped his tongue on his partner’s lower lip, asking for permission. He was enthusiastically welcome by the other, who responded to the kiss with passion. Kuroo ran his hands through Bokuto’s messy hair, trying to bring his face even closer to his. Bokuto’s hands were on Kuroo’s back, caressing it lovingly.

As they separated to catch their breath, they stopped and looked at each other. They smiled and hugged without saying anything. It simply felt right, being with this person at this exact time and place. When you’re in love with someone, no words are needed. Sometimes, silence is the loudest confession of all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: juuzousmom.tumblr.com.  
> If you want to talk about something (Bokuroo headcanons or anything else, really), don't be shy! See you tomorrow for the second challenge: first kiss!!


End file.
